The First Cut Is the Deepest
Brief Summary Meredith looks for roommates to share her mother's house with. Izzie helps out a Chinese woman whose daughter is in need. Meredith visits the maternity ward and discovers something wrong with one of the babies. Preston Burke tries to change. Full Summary Meredith enters the locker room and puts up a Roommates Wanted sign on the noticeboard. She wants non-smoking non-Bush-supporters with no pets. "It's all about lines. The finish line at the end of residency, waiting in line for a chance at the operating table, and then, there's the most important line. The line separating you from the people you work with. It doesn't help to get too familiar. To make friends. You need boundaries between you and the rest of the world. Other people are far too messy. It's all about lines. Drawing lines in the sand, and praying like hell no one crosses them." Meredith talks to an intern who wants to live in Meredith's house. Meredith asks her where she was when The Challenger explodeed but when she says she thinks it was kindergarten, Meredith says no. Izzie then asks wy she put up posters for roommates if she doesn't want roommates but Meredith insists she does just that they are together a hundred hours a week and she doesn't want to have to live with interns too. Cristina notes that Meredith has some coffe and asks Meredith if she is using bribes for Bailey. George tells her that he needs a new place and that his mom irons his scrubs and he has to get out of there. Mereedith tells Cristina it isn't a bribe and George that it isn't a good idea. George insists some more and Cristina says it is definitely a bribe. Izzie butts in saying she can cook and is an obsessive cleaner. Meredith still says no that she just wants two total strangers who she doesn't have to talk to, or be nice to, and that it isn't a bribe, it's a mocha latte. The interens see Bailey and she assigns them their tasks. Bailey tells George, he will be running the code team, Meredith will be taking the trauma patients, Cristina will deliver the weekend labs to the patients and Izzie is to do sutures. As Bailey walks away, Meredith quickly asks assist her in the O.R, sensing a possibility of a surgery, the others ask too. Bailey instead tells them that very intern wants to perform their first surgery but its not your job. Their job is to make their resident happy and Bailey is not happy. She tells them all to do their jobs, takes the mocha latte and the interrns scramble away to do their jobs. Meredith moves to the elevator, where Dr. Shepherd is waiting. He randomly notes that Seattle has ferry boats. He didn't know that even though he had been living in Seattle for the past 6 weeks. As they step into the elevator he tells her he is annoyed as he has to like it in Seattle. He wasn't planning on liking it in Seattle and is genetically engineered to dislike everywhere, except Manhattan. He explains that he has a thing for ferry boats. Meredith tells him that shes not going out with him, he tells her he didn't ask but then asks if she does. She says she won't date him because she isn't sleeping with her boss. She says that he is her teacher, and my teacher's teacher and her teacher. Derek laughs and says he is her sister and his daughter. She tells him she is drawing a line but then Meredith stares at him for a second, drops her folders and kisses him. They kiss passionately until the elevator doors ding and Meredith quickly crouches to pick up her folders and leave. Derek stands there looking bemused. Meredith keeps walking until she reaches a nurse who asks if she is a surgeon. Meredith nods and the nurse informs her that they have a badly beaten up rape victim. Another nurse saysthe patient is a 21-year-old female found down at the park, status: post-trauma, she came in with a GCS of 6, BP 80 over 60, head trauma, unequal breath sounds, right pupil is dilated, and she's ready for x-ray. Meredith notices the girl's shoes, which are identical to the ones she wore to work. She looks unfocused but when the nurse calls her, she states that they should call it in to clear CT, let them know she will be coming, to load up the portable monitor, call respiratory for a ventilator, and she will get x-rays while she is down there. In the O.R., the rape victim is being treated. Derek says she's going to spend a lot of time in recovery and rehab. Burke: If she survives. Derek: What is she, like, 5'2�, a hundred pounds, she's still breathing after what this guy did to her? If they catch the guy, they should castrate him. Burke: See how shit her hands are? She tried to fight back. Derek: Tried to? Rape kit came back negative. She kicked his ass. Burke: So, we have a warrior among us, huh? Meredith: Alison. Her - her name is Alison. Derek: Alison. Burke: I think I may have found the cause of our rupture. (pulls out a piece of flesh) What is this? Does anyone know what this is? (he isn't testing) Meredith: Oh my god. Burke: What? Spit it out, Grey. Meredith: She bit it off. Burke: Bit off what? (other people echo him) Meredith: That's his...his penis. (shocked groans) She bit off his penis. Burke can't get it into the tray fast enough. Opening sequence. Burke and Shepherd wash up after the surgery. Burke: If she can fight off the infection she'll be fine. Derek: That's all dependant on whether she wakes up in the next 72 hours. Burke: You know, we should get a drink later. You can tell me the long story of what makes a hot-shot doc leave the Big Apple for Seattle. Derek: It's a short story actually. Your chief of surgery (Webber) made me an offer I couldn't refuse. Burke: Richard asked you to come? Derek: Yeah. Why? Burke: Oh, nothing. Derek: See you later. Cut to Cristina and George: George: Do you know what the code team does? Saves lives. I shock a heart and someone lives to see another day. It's upbeat. It's glass half full. Cristina: Bambi, don't say another word until after the hunter shoots your mother. George: I don't like you. Cristina: Well, I have a B.A. from Smith, a Ph. D from Berkeley, and an MD from Stanford and I'm delivering lab results. It's going to take me all day to get through these. It's going to take me all day to get through these. Bailey: Then get started. Cristina: Oh, uh, I wasn't complaining. I-I don't - Bailey: This intern was reassigned, so he's mine, now (it's Alex). Have him shadow you for the day. You show him how I do things. Alex: Alex Karev, nice to meet you. Cristina: The prig who called Meredith a nurse, yeah. I hate you on principle. Alex: And you're the pushy overbearing kiss-ass, I, uh, I hate you too. Cristina: Oh, should be fun then. George's pager beeps. Cut to George running along a corridor followed by the code team. They enter a patient's room to beeping. George: Okay, I'm George O'Malley, I'll be running this code. What've we got? Nurse: We've got a 57-year-old male, he's asystolic. Charge them to 200, please. Nurse 2: Clear. Cut to Izzie and an Asian woman. Izzie: All right, Mrs. Lu, I'm Dr. Stevens, I'm going to sew up your wound, and you're going to need...yeah, about six stitches. Are you allergic to any medication? Mrs Lu says something in Mandarin. Izzie: Oh, I'm sorry, I don't - I don't, um...do you speak English? Mrs Lu continues to speak in her language. Izzie: I'll find, um...(to everyone in the room) does anybody here speak Chinese? (no response). Cut to Meredith carrying a small esky. She knocks at the chief's office, an older woman is in there. Meredith: Hi, is the chief in? Woman: He's on his way. Is that it? Meredith: Yeah. Woman: Can I see it? (Meredith looks down at the box and up again) No, forget I asked. Webber: (entering) Meredith, it's good to see you. Hey, I heard your mother was leaving mail? She going back with the U.N.? Meredith: She's, ah, taking time off. Webber: To write another book, I suppose. Meredith nods. Meredith: Listen, so they said to bring this to you, so...? Webber: Yes, for the police. Meredith: Right. Webber: When did the police say they'll come? Woman: You know how slow they are. So, she'd better take it with her. Meredith: What? Woman: You have to take it with you. Webber: Chain of custody rules. All medical matter and array must stay with the person who collected it, until it's placed in police custody. Woman: You collected the specimen, so you have custody. Meredith: Custody of a penis. Webber: Yes. Until the cops come for it. Meredith: Okay. Well, what am I supposed to do with the penis? Webber has no answer. Cut to Cristina and Alex giving lab results to a family. Cristina: You have a disorder called multinucleate cell angiohistiocytomum. It's not a cancerous sarcoma, it's very rare but minor. You'll be discharged today, okay? Patient: I don't need a surgery? Cristina: No. Patient: I - I'm not going to die, I'm fine? Cristina: Fit as a fiddle, or whatever. The family laugh with relief. One kisses and hugs Cristina. She's about as thrilled as you might expect and looks at Alex, who is smiling at her. Cut to Meredith placing her esky on a desk where George is working. George: What's that? Meredith: Don't ask, you don't want to know. George: I do want to know. Really. Meredith: You really want to know? (he nods) It's a severed penis. George: Oookay. I didn't really want to know. Cristina: I don't know why I have to be the one who gets hugged. Alex: Because. I don't do that. Besides, you're the ovarian sister here. Cristina: Did you just call me an ovarian si- an ovarian - since when has the possession of ovaries become an insult? George: Meredith's carrying a penis around in a jar. Cristina: Oh, from the rape surgery? (goes to look) Meredith: Yeah, and it's not a jar, it's a cooler. Cristina: Talk about taking a bite out of crime (leaves) George: (to Meredith) You okay? Meredith: Yeah...Alison's shoes. The rape victim, Alison, her shoes. I have the same ones. In my locker. And I normally never wear them, because they're not comfortable, but today I did, and she was wearing the same shoes, and it's just...stupid, and I'm tired, and forget it. George: You know what you need? (they stare at each other) Meredith: No. It's sick and twisted. We said last time was the last time. (George looks away). You've been doing it without me? George: Nancy Reagan lied. You can't just say no. Come on. Meredith: Do you know what would happen if anyone knew? George: I'm doing it. You can come with me...or you can stay here, and be miserable. Cut to a baby waking up, and then others. It's a nursery, George and Meredith are outside. George does baby talk. Meredith: You are such a woman. George's pager beeps. George: It's a code. I gotta go. Meredith watches them and sighs. Meredith: You are really cute. We focus on one baby. Meredith's worried. A close-up shows his face is going blue. Fadeout. Now Meredith's in there, checking him with a stethoscope. He looks okay now. Another intern walks in. Other intern: What are you doing in here? Meredith: There were no tests ordered. And the baby has a murmur. Intern: I know. Meredith: He turned blue. Intern: You're surgery, you're not authorised to be in here. Do you know how much trouble you can get into for this? Meredith: Are you going to do any tests? Intern: It's a benign systolic ejection murmur. It goes away with age. Meredith: So you're not going to do any tests. Intern: He's not your patient, he's not even on your service. Meredith: Are you sure it's benign? Intern: I'm a doctor too, you know. You should get out of here. Meredith gets her penis and goes. Cut to Izzie and the Chinese woman. Cristina: You get a good case? Izzie: No, her. She won't let me sew her up. (Chinese woman speaks again) I wouldn't have called you, but I can't get hold of the translator. Can you just ask her what's wrong? Cristina looks to the woman and back to Izzie. Cristina: No. Izzie: Why not? Cristina: Because I grew up in Beverley Hills. The only Chinese I know is from a Mr. Chou's menu. Besides, I'm Korean. (leaves) Chinese woman sighs. Cut to Webber running into Burke. Burke: Chief! So you asked Shepherd to come to Grace. Webber: He's an old student of mine. Burke: Oh. He left a private practice because you asked. Webber: Yes. Burke: No other reason? Just a favour for an old professor. Webber: It'll be years before I retire. Burke: Chief of Surgery is mine. Chief of Surgery is mine. Webber: It was yours, now I'm not so sure. Burke: I am the best surgeon at Grace with the lowest mortality rate, you can't just bring some guy in from - Webber: Now ask me why I'm not so sure about you. Ask me why. Burke stalks off. Cut to Cristina and Alex. Cristina: Don't people get sick anymore? Alex: I mean, how are we supposed to get any OR time if everyone's gonna just live? Cristina: Look, I'll take ten, and you take ten. Get in, get out. No smiling, no hugging, no letting them cry, just be quick about it. Alex: You're the one that's slow. Cristina: I am not the one that's slow. You are slow. Alex: You wanna bet? Cristina: Yeah, you're on. Cut to Cristina and Alex rushing through the results (separate cases). Cristina: A comprehensive workup - Alex: - did not reveal any vascular abnormalities. Cristina: Your Doppler was negative, Alex: for deep venous thrombosis, so there's no need for chronic anti- Cristina: coagulation, or an IBC filter. Alex: Your biopsy was however positive for - Cristina: a mixed anaerobics - Alex: non group A streptococcie infection. Cristina: Your BEO and encriatan elevations had us worried - Alex: about rapidly progressive phlameleonephritis - Cristina: Which could've seen you with an autoimmune disease. Patient: What does that mean? Cristina: We're not going to amputate your leg. Alex: You get to keep your kidneys. Cristina: Congratulations (is hugged). You can go home today (hugged by another patient). Alex: Yeah, yeah. Congratulations. Whatever. (beats a hasty retreat, then we see him backing away from a patient with arms outstretched like a zombie, then he ducks under another patient's arms, who hugs his wife instead while Alex runs for it). Cristina: (in different instances) Congratulations. There's nothing wrong with you. You're gonna be fine. Congratulations. Cut to George running with the code team. Cut to Meredith talking to a bunch of interns. Meredith: What's your favourite 80s group? Intern 1: Queen. Meredith: No. Intern 2: Twist Your Sister. Meredith groans and gets up to leave. Intern 2: It's not like there's a right or wrong answer to that question! Meredith: (leaving) The Go-Gos, Duran Duran, Eurythmics... Cut to Alex and Cristina rushing around. Alex: Have a nice day. Cristina: You can go home today. Cut to George running around with the code team, then George standing at the end of a bed, looking unhappy. Beeping noise. George: Time of death, 15:45. Cut to Meredith looking at the rape victim. Derek comes over. Derek: Meredith. I've called every hospital in the county. Sooner or later, the guy that did this is going to seek medical attention, and when he does, that penis you're carrying around is going to nail him. Meredith: Where is her family? Derek: Doesn't have any. Meredith: No siblings? Derek: No. Both parents are dead. She just moved to Seattle three weeks ago. Welcome to the city. Meredith, you okay? Meredith: Yeah. I'm fine, I just...have to do something. I have to go. Derek: Right. I'm going to sit with her. Cut to Meredith chasing Burke. Meredith: Dr Burke? Burke: Mmm? Meredith: There's a baby up in paeds, I saw him have a tet spell, and I think I hear a murmur. Burke: Mmm. Did paeds call us for a consult? Meredith: Actually, no, they're not doing anything about it - Burke: So you want me to what? Meredith: If you could just go up and look at him - Burke: Mm-hmm, not without a paeds consult. Meredith: Yeah, but - Burke: I'm a busy man, Grey, and there are rules. Look, it's not like I'm the Chief of something. He leaves. Cut to Izzie bandaging up a man's hand. Man: You're hot. Izzie: You're drunk. Hold still. Man: Wait, you're that girl, from that magazine, the one, that red bikini? Izzie: Yeah, it was pink. I'm done, you can see the nurse outside now. The Chinese woman comes up and starts talking again, distressed. Man: Is she crazy or something? Izzie: No, I don't think so. (motions for him to leave). Kay, please, please sit down, I really need to look at your arm. (woman does) Okay. Izzie gets to work, the woman speaks, Izzie looks up at her but doesn't know what to do, so she gets back to the arm wound. Cut to Meredith and Cristina in the lobby. Cristina: What're you doing down here? Meredith: Just sitting here with my penis. What about you? Cristina: Hiding from Alex. Meredith: I kissed Derek. Cristina: You kissed Derek. Meredith: In the elevator. Cristina: Oh, you kissed him in the elevator. Meredith: I was having a bad day. I am having a bad day. Cristina: Oh, so this is what you do on your bad days. Make out with Dr. McDreamy. (they get up to leave) Meredith: Well, that, and you know, carrying around a penis just makes everything seem so shiny and happy. Cristina: Mmm. George said Alison was wearing your shoes. Meredith: Yeah. It's weird, right? Cristina: It's weird that you care. Meredith: I think it's weird. They hear a car swerve and, looking through the glass at what we can't see, rush outside. A man is staggering out of his car, his clothes soaked in blood, mainly around his crotch.. He collapses. In seconds there are doctors and nurses checking him. Cut to Meredith calling security and then pulling the man's bed with other hospital staff. Bailey: So, what've we got? Meredith: Take a look. Bailey: What? (looks) All right, let's get him into OR 1. Meredith, you call the chief and let him know we got the rapist. Cut to Meredith and Cristina, masks on, in the OR. Meredith: I saw Alison, you can't believe the beating that she took. And then to see this... Cristina: It's like that old saying, you should see the other guy. Bailey: Why are we not attempting to reattach the severed penis? Cristina: Teeth don't slice, they tear, you can only reattach with a clean cut. If she wanted to slice him off with a knife... Meredith: Besides, the digestive juices didn't leave much of the flesh to work with. Bailey: Right, so what do we do? Cristina: Sew him up minus a large part of the family jewels. Bailey: And his outlook? Meredith: He'll be urinating out of a bag for a very, very long time. Cristina: Not to mention he'll never be able to have sex again. Meredith: Oh, too bad. Cristina: Shame. Bailey: Let's all take a moment to grieve. Clamp. Cut to Webber coming out of an OR. Burke: Richard. Webber: We got the rapist. He stumbled right into the hospital. Burke: Yeah, I heard. Webber: Listen, Burke... Burke: Why? Webber: You really want to know? Burke: I want to know when you stopped thinking of me as your number one. Richard, I do more in this hospital than any other surgeon. Webber: You do only exactly as much as is necessary. You never take an extra step, you never give an extra minute. You're comfortable. And arrogant, and it doesn't impress me. You want to be chief, earn it. (leaves) Burke sighs. He sees Meredith, she's wheeling a patient around. He walks off. Cut to Alison. She's unconscious, Derek is watching her. He slumps into a chair. Cut to Izzie and the Chinese woman. Izzie's done. Izzie: I'm sorry. I have patients lined up, I don't have time, I don't understand you. I'm sorry. (sighs) The Chinese woman finally nods, says something that sounds final, and leaves. Shot of Seattle at night, clouds rolling in, then of Alex, in the spare beds + empty corridor area. Alex: My head hurts. Cristina: Maybe it's a tumour. Alex: Yeah, you wish I had a tumour. Cristina: Look, I'd rip your face off if it meant I got to scrub in. Izzie walks in. Izzie: I have been suturing all day. My hands are numb. George: At least you're helping people. Alex: At least you get to practice freaking medicine. Izzie: I had to send one Chinese lady away. She was like, camped out down there. Cristina: Oh, poor Izzie, turning away patients, boo-hoo. Meredith enters. Meredith: So the police say that they can't send down the crack crime scene guy for hours. So I have to spend the night with a penis. Alex, don't say it. Alex: Ahh, it was too easy anyway. George: Who here feels like they have no idea what they're doing? Everyone raises their hands, except Alex. George: I mean, are we supposed to be learning something, because I don't feel like I'm learning anything. Izzie: Except how not to sleep. Cristina: It's like there's this wall, and the attendings and the residents are over there, being surgeons, and we're over here, being... Meredith: Suturing, code running, lab delivering penis-minders. Alex: I hate being an intern. Bailey comes in and looks expectant. They get up and leave. She sits down and starts eating someone's chips. Meredith is back near the babies. She sees the parents of the boy she's worried about. Meredith: Hi. Mother: Hi. Meredith: Is he yours? Mother: (smiling) Yeah. Meredith: He's adorable. We see the paeds intern checking on him. She looks up and sees Meredith talking more seriously to the parents. Paeds Intern: Oh, please. (comes out to them) You are so out of line. Father: She says the murmur might not be benign. Meredith: I think we should do an echo, to check. Paeds Intern: This is your career. (goes back to get her resident) Meredith: There really is no reason to get alarmed. Paeds intern returns with her resident. Resident: What's the problem? Mother: If our baby is sick, we want him treated. Now. Resident: Who said your baby was sick? Paeds Intern: Her, the surgical intern who has no business on our service. Resident: Who authorised you being here? Meredith: I was just, actually - (Burke comes up behind her) Burke: I did. Could you excuse us for a second? (takes the resident aside) Resident: Dr Burke. Burke: Are you messing with my intern, Dr. Kerr? Kerr: No, sir. Burke: Give me the chart. Paeds Intern: There's nothing wrong with him, I checked. Burke: Are you sure? Paeds Intern: Yes. Burke: You can guarantee that he is fine, you are 100% sure. Intern looks hesitant. Kerr: How sure are you? Paeds Intern: I don't know, 75%. Burke: Not good enough. He's my patient now. That okay with you, Dr. K? Kerr: Absolutely. Paeds Intern: (quietly and indignantly to her resident) He can take our patient? Kerr: He's an attending. Burke: Which means I can do whatever I want. (returns to parents) Mr and Mrs Johnson, I'm Dr. Burke, head of cardio, we're going to run some tests and give you an answer within the hour. Grey, (to parents) excuse me, (leaves with Meredith) I want an EKG, a chest x-ray, and an ECHO. I don't have all day. Meredith: You're a busy man. Burke: I'm a busy man. They walk off, past Izzie. Izzie: (to secretary) Anybody else? Woman: No. Izzie: Good. I need a bed. (sees the Chinese woman leaving) Ms. Lu? Izzie follows the woman outside. It's nighttime, and pouring rain. She stops before going into the rain. Izzie: Ms Lu! Ms Lu, wait, Ms Lu! (Ms Lu beckons) What is it? Izzie follows her across the street. Inside a junkyard, Ms Lu is talking to a girl, who's clutching a rag to her forehead. Ms Lu sees that Izzie's come over, and the girl shows Izzie her forehead. Izzie: Oh my god. She's got some kind of cut, and there's dried blood all over her forehead. Izzie comes over to take a closer look. Izzie: It's okay. It's okay. (to Ms Lu) I'll help. A few minutes later, Izzie is examining it with a penlight. Izzie: It's deep. I need to clean it out...(she makes hand motions, trying to get the message across). Girl: Machine, it broke in the factory, it fall. Izzie: You speak English. Just, if you could come inside...(takes girl's arm) Girl: No, no, no, no inside, no, no, jail. Mrs Lu is getting worried, but Izzie is undeterred. Izzie: Jail? She came inside... Girl: She green card! Me, no. Izzie: You're illegal. That's okay, we don't have to tell them that, I just need to get you inside, I have to sew that up. Girl: No, no inside. No inside. Izzie: Please. I promise, I promise you won't go to jail. You just - it's raining, please, come inside. The girl and Ms Lu get upset and start speaking their native language, getting up to leave. Izzie: Okay! Okay. Okay. Not inside. They sit back down. Izzie: Okay, wait here. Wait. I'll come back. I'll be back. Cut to Meredith walking down a hallway. She sees Burke. Meredith: Well? Burke: It's a birth defect. Tetrology affirmed lower pulmonary artresia. You were right. I'm booking the OR for tomorrow. Meredith: Thank you for backing me up on this. Burke: Whoa, whoa, wait, whoa. You were right. But if you ever pull a stunt like that again...going to the parents behind a doctor's back? Trying to steal a patient from another service? I will make your residency year hell on earth. We see him leave to speak to the parents. Meredith looks happy. Cut to George and the code team. Cut to Cristina getting hugged, then walking with Alex, then cut to Izzie stuffing her pockets with medical supplies, then Derek doing paperwork, checking on and sitting with Alison. Cut to Izzie leaving the supplies room, cut to George saying �damnit' as they lose another patient, and walking out, cut back to Izzie, now dabbing at the girl's cut. Izzie: Okay. You're all sewn up. That's pretty good; I could've done a better job if I had more light. You might have a scar. Girl: Is good. Izzie: You're going to need to come back, in five days. Okay? I'm going to need to check the wound and remove the stitches. Okay? Here's my pager number, on this card, right here, okay? We'll meet, right back here, okay? You have to come back, but you can't tell anybody that I helped you outside of the hospital or I might lose my job. Understand? Girl: Yes. Come back, and don't tell. Izzie: (smiling) Yes. Okay, that's it, I'm done. You can go. I'll see you in five days. Girl: Yes, see you. They walk off, Izzie packs up. The older woman comes back and takes Izzie's hand, still speaking her own language but obviously thanking her. Izzie: Thank you. Back inside the hospital, Burke has come over to Bailey. Burke: Do you think I'm too competent? Bailey: No. Burke: Don't lie. Bailey: You are my boss. Burke: All right then, anything you say in the next thirty seconds is free, starting now. Bailey: I think you're cocky, arrogant, bossy and pushy, you also have a god complex, you never think about anybody but your damn self - Burke: But I - Bailey: But what? I still have 22 more seconds, I am not done. Burke raises his eyebrows, looking sorry he asked but thoughtful. Cut to locker room. Cristina: I need a drink, a man or a massage. Or a drunken massage by a man. What's wrong with you? George: Lost five patients on the code team today. I feel like the angel of death. Cristina: George, 95% of all code patients can't be revived. Most of them are seriously dead before you even get there. George: What?! (sounding upset) Why didn't you tell me that when I was going on and on about how great it was going to be? Cristina: Because. You're George, and I'm Cristina. (leaves) Paeds Intern: His heart surgery is scheduled for the morning. I really did think I was right, you know. Meredith: I know. We almost never are. We're interns. We're not supposed to be right. And when we are, it's completely shocking. Paeds Intern: Are you - I mean, being an intern, do you feel... Meredith: Terrified. 100% of the time. Paeds Intern: Good, it's not just me. Meredith: No. Cut to Meredith going to see Alison. Derek's still there. Meredith: How is she? Derek: No change. Meredith: Have you been here all night? Derek: Mm-hmm. Yup. You know I have four sisters? Very girly, tons of kids. If I was in a coma, they'd all be here. I'd want them here. Having no one? Can't imagine that. Meredith: I can. Derek: What're you talking about, what about your mother? She'd be in here ordering all the surgeons around. She'd fly these cowboys in from Prague to do these amazing medical procedures. Meredith: That's true. I do have my mother. Derek: So we're kissing but we're not dating? Meredith: I knew that was going to come up. Derek: Don't get me wrong, I like the kissing. I'm all for the kissing. More kissing, I say. Meredith: I have no idea what that was about. Derek: Is it going to happen again? Because if it is, I need to bring breath mints. Put a condom in my wallet. Meredith: Shut up now. (Derek laughs) There was this baby up in the nursery. He's brand new. No one's neglected him or damaged him yet. How do we get from there to here? She's wearing my shoes and someone's beat the crap out of her, and she's got nobody. Beeping. Alison's in trouble. Meredith hits an alarm on the wall. Derek: Her ICP's double, get OR! Put her in for a craniotomy. Fadeout to later. Meredith's leaning against the wall, Derek walks past, turns back to her. Derek: Hey. I, uh, I had to leave her skull flap off, till the pressure in her brain goes down. Meredith: She's not going to make it, is she? Derek: She's going to be fine. Meredith: If she ever wakes up. Derek: (nodding) If she ever wakes up. Cut to later on. Derek: Dr Burke! I'm off at six, you want to get that drink we talked about? Burke: No, I don't think so. Derek: Well, what about tomorrow night? Burke: Shepherd, you should know that Richard promised chief to both of us. (Derek doesn't really react) But you knew that already. Derek: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Burke: Mm. You're not the enemy, you're just the competition. They walk off. Cut to Meredith signing for the penis. Older woman: So here is where you put the signature, down here, the initials. Meredith: Mmm. Okay. Webber: It...just says that the, um...the... Older woman: Penis. Webber: (laughing) I'm a doctor, it shouldn't be weird to say this, but I used to change her diapers... Meredith: I get it. Webber: It just says that it was never out of sight. Meredith: There you go. One penis. Webber: Officer. (police officer takes it and they go) Cut to OR for the baby. Burke: We'll be using a medium approach for a trans-ventricular repair with a right ventriculostomy. Let's open him up. Grey! Meredith: Yes, sir? Burke: Go scrub in. When we've finished cracking the baby's chest, I'll let you hold the clamp. Meredith: Seriously? Burke: Don't make me change my mind. Meredith: I'm going. Cut to Derek entering the rapist's room. He whacks the end of the bed to wake him up. Derek: I have good news and bad news. The good news is, Dr. Bailey stopped your bleeding. The bad news is, we're giving your penis to the cops. Have a nice life. He leaves and the rapist realises he's cuffed to the bed. Cut to Cristina and Alex giving more results. Cristina: The results of your labs were clean; the tumour's benign, you can go home today. The patient hugs her husband, who then goes for Cristina. Cristina acts fast and shoves Alex into his way. Alex gets a nice big hug, and Cristina leaves, pleased with herself. Cut to the OR, Meredith's holding the clamp. "At some point, you have to make a decision. Boundaries don't keep other people out. They fence you in. Life is messy. That's how we're made. Okay, fine, George and Izzie, you can move into the house." (cut to her watching the babies again)(we see the other interns are with her) George: YES! Yes! Izzie: I can't believe you caved! (George and Izzie hug) George: Yes! (George and Izzie go, dancing) Meredith: I can't believe I caved. Cristina: I blame the babies. Toxic. "So, you can waste your life, drawing lines, Or, you can live your life crossing them." (cut to Derek, on the phone outside Alison's room. Suddenly, he puts down the phone, mouth open. He's seen something) (Low angle shot of Alison. Her eyelids are fluttering. They open and she sees Derek). Derek: Welcome back. Meredith leaving in her same-as-Alison's shoes. She walks over to the elevator...where Derek is waiting. Meredith VO: But there are some lines... Derek: So. It's intense...this thing I have for, ah, ferry boats I mean. Meredith VO: ...that are way too dangerous to cross. Meredith: (turns to smile at Derek) I'm so taking the stairs this time. Elevator dings. Derek: No self-control. It's sad. Really. Meredith runs to catch up with Izzie, George and Cristina leaving the hospital. "But here's what I know. If you're willing to take the chance...the view from the other side is spectacular." Quotes *'Derek Shepherd:' for the elevator, and Meredith walks up Seattle has ferryboats. *'Meredith Grey:' Yes? *'Derek Shepherd:' I didn't know that. I've been living here six weeks. I didn't know there were ferryboats. *'Meredith Grey:' Seattle is surrounded by water on three sides. *'Derek Shepherd:' Hence the ferryboats. Now I have to like it here. I wasn't planning on liking it here. I'm genetically engineered to dislike everywhere, except Manhattan. I have a thing for ferryboats. *'Isobel Stevens:' I wouldn't have called you but I can't get hold of a translator. Can you just ask her what's wrong? *''' Cristina Yang :' No. *' Isobel Stevens :' Why not? *'Cristina Yang:' I grew up in Beverly Hills. The only Chinese I know is from a Mr. Chow's menu. Besides, I'm Korean. *'Preston Burke:' What the- what the hell is this? Does anybody know what this is? *'Meredith Grey:' Oh my god. *'Preston Burke:' up body part What is it Grey? *'Meredith Grey:' She bit it off... *'Preston Burke:' What is it? Spit it out, Grey. *'Meredith Grey:' That's his... penis. Music *'"You Wouldn't Like Me"' - ''Tegan and Sara *'"Sister Kate"' - The Ditty Bops *'"Live and Learn"' - The Cardigans *'"Wait" - ''Get Set Go *'"Somewhere Only We Know" - ''Keane Notes Cast Hospital Staff *Ellen Pompeo ... Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh ... Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl ... Isobel Stevens *Justin Chambers ... Alex Karev *T.R. Knight ... George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson ... Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. ... Richard Webber *Isaiah Washington ... Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey ... Derek Shepherd *Anjul Nigam ... Dr. Raj Sen *Kerry Carney ... Intern #1 *Helene McCardle ... ER Doc *Robin Pearson Rose ... Patricia *Kerri Higuchi ... Peds Intern *Kristy Munden ... Trauma Nurse *Andre Panossian ... Code Team Leader Patients and relatives *Laurie Burke ... Mother of Newborn *Shannon Burwell ... Crying Patient *Sonia Jackson ... Patient #1 *Scott Michael Morgan ... Patient #2 *Alex Thayer ... Allison *Patricia Harris-Smith ... Patient's Wife *Nate Reese ... Father of Patient #1 Unsorted *Stephen Blackehart ... Vic *Cindy Drummond ... Louis's Wife *Dennis Gubbins ... Paul *Stacey Hinnen ... Mr. Johnson *Debra D. Holt ... Big Man's Wife *Chip Keyes ... Big Man *Gary Kraus ... Louis Cardon *Scarlett Lam ... Ahn *Alice Lo ... Qing Lu *Jeff Marlow ... Drunk Man *Joan McCrea ... Louis' Wife's Mother *Kylie Milne ... Ellen Parkins *Linda Nile ... Louis's Wife's Sister *Elise Robertson ... Ms. Johnson *Walter Wong ... Tech Category:All Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes